Let it snow
by Zipit-Cinderella
Summary: Turns out it snowed last night, and why spend the day inside when you could be out in the winter wonderland? That is just what Finland and Sweden are planing to do. The couple is having a great time, outside and inside. Kind of AU, human names used, LOVEY DOVEY, and frosty joy!


**Alright folks, second fanfic coming up!**

**This was supposed to be up along with the first snow, but things got in the way so it's a bit late... alright, very late... FINE, extremely late! Anyway, I saw the snow one morning and was hit with this inspiration of doing a SuFin fic (funny really since I _live_ in Sweden). Anyway, I'm aiming for this to be as _SuFin-tastic _as possible, one of the words that can fully express the pairing, in my opinion. Oh gosh, I'm just rambling!**

**Btw, I don't own Hetalia. Honestly, do I even have to say it?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shone through the window in the second floor bedroom, casting it's light on the sleeping form tangled up in the covers. As the sun hit closed eyelids the blonde groaned tiredly and turned over so that his back faced the window instead. Reaching out an arm, he searched absentmindedly for the presence of another body. Upon only finding empty space, he had no choice but to open his eyes, revealing soft brown orbs, if a bit dazed. Indeed, where his husband was supposed to lay there was nothing but wrinkled sheets. His absence could be explained by one simple fact though.

It was morning.

When the majority of drowsiness had faded, Tino rolled over again and stretched to his full lenght and arched his back. He let his eyes adjust to the morning light while gazing absentmindedly around the room.

When his eyes passed the window a gasp escaped his lips and he jolted straight up. After climbing out of bed he had to stand still for a moment while trying to regain his normal balance. His legs felt like rubber, reminding him of last night's activities, and Tino couldn't help the small grin on his lips. He then walked over to the window, opening it to feel the cool air washing over him.

Tino smiled looking out at the winter wonderland. Since everything was covered in snow it was even brighter than other mornings. It was _everywhere_; the ground, the trees, the hedges, etc. He leaned forward and turned his head to look at the house exterior and noted some icicles hanging from the roof edge. It was still snowing outside but only soft, powdered snow that moved with every little gust of wind.

Now Tino couldn't stop grinning! The Finn simply loved snow. Some people would think of it as something simple and cold, but Tino thought it was soo much more than that. It was the conlusive sign that winter was active and it made the landscape so incredibly beautiful!

In Tino's opinion, the cold was not only associated with the winter season; it could be cold most time during the year, however many people were positive that it was colder in this season... okay so maybe that's true, but still! Either way, the cold didn't matter when the snow finally arrived and made it more enjoyable.

Speaking of cold, it was getting kind of chilly standing at the open window in basically nothing.

Tino shut the window before half skipping to the bathroom to freshen up. Stepping into the shower he relished in the warm water washing over him. Obviously, most temperatures were fine with him.

Once he finished washing up, he dried off and put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, and fuzzy socks. With that done Tino made his way downstairs, thinking that's where his husband was. His assumption was confirmed once he stepped into the kitchen. Berwald stood with his back towards him facing the stove; the smell of omelet reached the Finn's senses and he begged his stomach not to grumble and in turn giving him away.

He slowly made his way towards the taller man, tip-toeing and tried to be as quite as possible. Finally having sneaked up right behind the other, he was torn between attacking his waist - knowing that's where he was most ticklish - and not doing just that seeing as he was standing by the stove. Ah, decisions, decisions...

"'Morning."

Tino snapped back and froze at the deep voice of his husband. A husband that had obviously noticed his presence. A husband that knew he was there even though he hadn't even turned to look! '_Damn those Viking senses of his', _Tino thought before shrugging it off.

Berwald folded the omelet in the frying pan before putting it on a plate. Thereafter he finally turned around, a small smile gracing his lips as he took in the sight of his petite "wife". "Slept well?"

"After such a thorough session, how could I not?" A pretty blush spread across the Finn's face which made the Swede chuckle softly.

Berwald moved closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, getting hugged around the waist himself. He made a trail of butterfly kisses along the shorter's neck up to his forehead and he buried his face in those soft golden tresses, sighing contently. "Made ya breakfast," he murmured, loud enough to be heard.

"Really?" Tino gave him a last squeeze before letting go, walking over to the counter and taking a deep breath of the still warm dish. "That is so sweet of you, Ber! I think I'll just eat now, I'm starving." He took the plate and moved to sit down at the fine wooden table, giving Berwald a quick kiss on the way. As he started eating he heard Ber mumble something that sounded vaguely like "bet ya are", making him blush for the second time. And it was only morning! (not that that was unusual)

Berwald sat down opposite Tino, gazing fondly at the Finn and once again thanking every star in the sky that they were together. He then turned his head to the left to look out of the window at the snowcovered grounds. It had almost stopped snowing.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Tino asked looking out as well, as amazed as he had been when he woke up.

"_Ja_, 't is."

"Aren't you going to eat?" He had finally noticed the other didn't have any food himself, or coffee for that matter.

"Already ate," was his only reply, still looking out.

"Oh, okay."

Silence.

Not an awkward silence, mind you, but at peace and allowing each of them to let their thoughts wander until someone needed to speak. Neither saying a word, but neither ignoring the other.

As he looked outside Tino focused on the ground, thinking about it's unblemished surface- and how it would feel to be the first to make an imprint on it. The thought made him all bubbly inside and he just couldn't wait. He finished the last of his breakfast and went to put the plate in the sink. Now a full fledged grin spread out on his face and he was almost jumping in place.

"You okay?" Berwald asked noticing the Finn's excitment, although he had a fairly good guess as to the reason.

Tino went over and hugged the still sitting man from behind and kissed his cheek, grin still in place. "I'm just great! You on the other hand are a bit underdressed, don't you think?"

Berwald looked down at himself. He wore a pair of black sweatpants and a blue sweater with rolled up sleeves. In fact, their dressing were quite similar soo... "Can see how 'm overdressed, though in that case, so are you," he finished with a small purr and tugged the Finn gently down in his lap, his strong arms keeping him steady and in place.

"Whoa- B-Ber!" He was surprised at his sudden position but quickly regained control. "_Hei_, don't surprise me like that! What if you drop me?"

"I'd never drop ya," he aswered simply, truth ringing clear in his words.

Tino's eyes softened again and the grin came back. "Well anyway, you go get dressed now and I'll do the same, these clothes won't do at all!"

"For what?" he asked stoically- of course he knew very well what he meant.

Tino sighed in half-feigned annoyance, "Just do it or you will have a _very_ sad "wife" for the rest of the day." The threat was more teasing than anything, but the last Berwald wanted was a sad Tino, and he knew it.

"Fine"

"Yay!" Tino jumped up from Ber's lap and ran of to the stairs only to turn back and call out, "Come on slowpoke, we don't have all day! Get moving, chop chop!" and running back again.

Berwald couldn't suppress a laugh at his "wife's" enthusiasm, and the fact that they actually had the whole day to enjoy themselves.

Later they were standing at the front door, both wearing fitting outwear over their first layers of clothing. Tino was just done fixing his red, black jacket (Berwald wore a green, black) when Berwald stretched his arm out to him holding a pair of gloves and his favourite white hat.

"Oh, right!" He had almost forgot to put them on, he just wanted to go out already but didn't want to seem _overly childish_ in his eagerness. He knew the Swede loved him either way but still... "Thanks."

"Excited?" Berwald asked with an amused smile. It was very amusing watching his lover fiddle with his clothes, half of his mind somewhere else, and then fight with himself over going outside or waiting inside, half his body going one way and the other going back. As amusing, and adorable, it was the bespectacled blonde also felt sorry for him.

But it was still adorable.

"Mmmmaybe." Wow that was an understatement.

Berwald reached out and took a hold of Tino's hand. "Then let's go." A smile tugged the corner of his lips when the Finn- _finally-_ opened the door and ventured outside.

Only one word was close enough to describe it.

_Breathtaking._

The sun was shining brightly - it almost hurt trying to look even around it - and the wind had settled, leaving a weak breeze. The fact that the snow was reflecting the light put even more strain on the eyes, but it was just to get used to. Aside from that, the landscape was even more unparalleled up close than from a window.

And then there was the feeling. Yes, the feeling when you look at something and seeing every detail, and at the same time seeing the whole of it. It's something every person should have felt at least once in their life, regardless object and/or circumstance. Some people, of course, may not notice or care. But the feeling still exist for those who can see without seeing, know without knowing, and think without any predetermined, or sensible, directions.

Believe it or not, it's still true.

The couple simply stood on the front door porch, watching. Then Tino took a step forward, then another, gently tugging Berwald along, the latter not protesting.

Small squeaky noises could be heard as the snow crunched under their boots, like tiny mice hidden in the soft, frozen water.

Tino released Ber's hand and walked ten quick strides before stopping and going limp, his body flopping down on the white ground. Not so graceful, honestly, but that wasn't really the point.

Berwald laughed softly at the man's action, he walked up to him and bent over slightly.

He had closed his eyes - the sun wasn't so pleasant from this angle - and just let himself sink deeper into the snow, trying to hold back a slight shiver caused by some snow particles finding their way to the skin of his neck. A shadow suddenly blocked the sun on his face and Tino flicked one eye open. Bent over him was his husband, the light creating a halo around his darker frame.

"Comf'table?"

The corners of Tino's mouth went up, though he kept it shut and closed his eyes again. He felt the Swede move away and lie down at his right shoulder, most likely his head was right next to Tino's and his feet aiming the other way.

"I still cannot get used to it," the Finn finally said.

Berwald didn't answer, but he knew that his lover knew he listened. No words needed.

"The excitement always starts anew every winter; not that I forget the feeling, but just..." He had no words to explain it, but it was easy to understand.

"Neve' gets old," Berwald mumbled softly, turning his head to look at his lover only to discover the brown eyed Finn was already looking at him. He suddenly laughed and started moving his arms and legs, repeating the movements over and over again. Finally he stopped and pushed himself up as carefully as he could, his hand slipping momentarily, and finished of with a stretch when he was up.

"_Ei_, it never gets old!" The bespectacled male rose and stood next to the blonde. Tino looked at him for a while and eventually Berwald looked down at the imprint the young man had left.

It was a tad bit deformed from his falling and rising, but it was a recognisable snow angel.

"What did you do in the winter?"

Berwald looked down at his lover, bemused. "Hm?"

"When you were a child, what did you do outside in the winter? When I was younger - before I met you -, I would make snow angels on almost every empty surface, then I would make a snowman, then play around with Eduard and the others. Oh! And some days we would go to this big hill and-"

Tino stopped. He knew they had talked about it before, a few years ago or so, and he also knew it didn't matter if things repeated, that way they didn't run out of topics. Which was good.

One thing that wasn't good, though, was that look in his love's eyes as he just rambled on and on about his childhood.

Most of their friends had known each other since they went to kindergarten, if not earlier. The same applied to Tino, who had many friends that he had grown up with. It had taken up until 5th grade when Berwald was placed in his class that he finally met the stoic, shy and misunderstood boy, who he later grew very fond of. The final result of it all was in the shape of the golden wedding bands around their fingers.

Yes, it had turned out amazingly good for them, they were the other's future. But there would always be a part of Berwald that wished he could have grown up alongside Tino, so he wouldn't have to hear _all of it _from someone else, even if that someone was Tino himself. He was jealous, he admit it, but he didn't want to bother Tino with such a feeling so he tried not to show it. However, Tino had learned a long time ago how to read him like no one else could, it was futile.

Tino stood on his toes and kissed Berwald on the cheek, lingering there for a while. "Stop," he said.

Berwald seemed to be brought out of a trance, he jerked slightly and his gaze met Tino's.

"I understand how you feel about not having been with from the start, but there is no need for you to overthink it." Tino smile brightly, brighter than the sun. "The past is made of old memories. Our job now is to make new ones."

"I see," was his reply. Berwald returned the smile, but there was still a tint of guilt and longing in his sky colored and ocean deep eyes.

_Well_, Tino thought definitely, _that's about to change!_

"Brrrrr!" He gave an exaggerated shiver, shaking his whole body. "Okay, I can't stand still anymore! Let's see now, there's snow angels and- what should we do now?" He turned to the taller man, his most contagious smile in place.

Berwald thought it over carefully, only to realise that it didn't really matter and just voiced the first thing that popped up.

"How 'bout... snowman?" He hadn't meant for it to come out as a question, he just hadn't fully cleared his mind from his earlier thoughts yet. Tino didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't show it.

"Well, I could go get a carrot- oh!" A lightbulb lit.

"Wha'?"

"We could make a Hanatamago snowman- I mean dog!"

"...wha'?"

Speaking of the fluffy furball, she was currently being dog-watched by Lukas and his little brother Emil, giving the two lovebirds a few days for themselves. The Norwegian practically had to watch their Dane friend Mathias also, to keep him from bursting into their home, just to give them more promised privacy. They would definitely have to return the favor.

"Come on, it would be so much cuter than a regular and plain snowman, wouldn't it?"

The way his petite partner's eyes sparkled once more, if not with added ferocity, made it impossible for him to say no. Not that he wanted to.

And so, they were on. First making a small snowball and rolling it around, both front and backyard, until the size was deemed enough, and then onto the next, smaller snowball which was upon completion placed on top of the bigger on.

More snow helped form the doggy-ears and pebbles made for eyes and nozzle - a connecting smile as a bonus.

Tino scrutinized the slightly bulky figure contemplatively. "Something is missing."

"Ya think?" Berwald asked knowingly. Once his precious Finn was determined to get something done, he wouldn't stop until it was close to perfect. A trait Berwald found suitable and endearing for the man, a trait he also _appreciated_, in _many ways_.

"Mmmm."

Tino's face suddenly lit up and he went in to the house, he came back seconds later with a tartan shawl. Berwald had actually almost forgotten about that shawl - it had been a Christmas gift from Mathias one year ago, though it had seemed more like a gag gift than anything, the spiky-haired blonde had admitted so too. Not that Berwald cared to ever use it - it was a terrible cloth.

Berwald raised an amused eyebrow, Tino just shrugged as he went to wrap it around the junction between the snow dog's head and body.

"You haven't used this since you got it, and, honest to God, I doubt you ever will."

"Oh, how well ya know me," he mused out loud, smirking.

"Yup!" Tino concluded, popping the p.

Berwald looked down at his watch a noted the time. "Should be good time t' eat. 'S one thirty."

"Already? Wow, time really flies when one's having fun, doesn't it? Oh, well.."

Berwald could sense Tino's reluctance flowing from his very being. "Th' snow won't be gone jus' like tha' ya know."

"Hah! Ber, I've lived here long enough to know the Swedish weather, you know that. It is impossible to not expect stuff just like that to happen."

"Happ'ns at oth'r places too. And 's not _tha'_ bad."

"Oh really?"

"_Ja_."

They both stood looking at each other, neither breaking eyecontact for one second. It ended with both laughing and going back inside.

With their stomachs once again full, they returned outside - Berwald teasing Tino about the snow still being where he left it.

Since it had turned PM, the temperature had dropped, but that didn't bother the two at all. They were enjoying themselves to much for that.

With Berwald walking ahead of him, Tino felt a mischievous urge poking him playfully and he couldn't resist.

Berwald didn't think much of the absent sound of Tino's footsteps behind him, but he did fully well notice the _smack_ he got when the snowball - thrown by a certain someone - collided with the back of his head.

It wasn't that hard; it was more the surprise that got him. And once it faded...

Oooh... Tino was soo screwed.

The Swede stood still for a while and Tino started to worry. '_Oh no, what did I do?! I mean, I know what I did but I didn't know he would react like that! How is he reacting anyway? Oh, please don't be too mad, please don't be mad!'_

Berwald slowly started to turn his head. Very slowly, like in a really scary movie, and the short blonde did not like it at all!

Sunrays caught in his glasses, making it impossible to see those ocean blue eyes.

"Um... Ber? Are you..?"

"... run."

Head-on, simple, and still betraying no emotions.

Tino hates when he does that.

He gave a trivial squeak and started running in the opposite direction. He hadn't gotten very far when he was caught around waist and pulled into a sudden halt, both runners tumbling to the ground.

Air was knocked out of Tino's lungs and a huge amount of snow found it's way under his jacket, as it hitched up by the fall. That however didn't stop him from laughing as both of them fought for the top. Berwald of course had the advantage of his hight and built, however, Tino was faster and more lithesome, so the match was a, most likely, tie.

Berwald started place kisses on Tino's face to distract him - he refused to let the Finn win, ooh he would get him for that snowball. The plan took a bit of a twist once Tino caught on to his game and started come at him with dubble the fire.

It truthfully didn't work the way they had originally planed, but oh well.

At last it ended with both out of breath and just laying tangled in each other. It seemed like standing up wasn't all that popular today.

"This wasn't the real revenge for hitting you, was it?"

"No."

"Soo, what will it be?"

"Not tellin'. You hav' to wait."

"Not even a _tiny_ hint?"

Berwald held back laugh. He knew Tino was well aware of what he could possibly have in store. The funny thing was that although Tino most likely wouldn't have much opposition he simply couldn't take the wait before that. On some occasions it was just fine, but when it came to Berwald, the Swede knew, he didn't have such luck.

Berwald just pressed his body closer to Tino and whispered slyly in his ear.

"Why give away th' surprise? Th' reactions will match, an'," he looked back into chocolate eyes, "th' wait makes it more worth, yeah?"

A mix of hot and cold ran over Tino's body under his husband's gaze - anticipation blended with snow, hmm, interesting.

He knew just what to say and do to make Tino fell like all and everything.

The rest of the day spent with each other outside went without kinks. A real snowball fight initiated, with minor random tackles. A few failed attempts of a snow cave - either too thick, too thin or just not holding up (this made a frustrated Finn and an amused Swede). A junior snow-dog with a very happy expression - "It has to smile, it's happy!". And more snow angels in different formations - though some were a way far from the angel category.

Not really keeping track of time, the sunset came as a light surprise.

Stomping the snow off of their boots as they walked over the small step they opened the door and moved inside. As they were removing their outdoor clothing, Berwald noticed how much Tino shivered, as he tried in vain to hang up his jacket with shaking hands. Usually Tino wasn't so easily influenced by the cold, but considering the tackle he had received by Berwald earlier and the amount of snow that had found it's way underneath his jacket, it wasn't all that surprising. And they had been out almost the whole day.

When the sound of teeth clattering reached his ears he turned to the Finn and wrapped his arms around him, moving closer to the smaller man.

"You're cold," he stated.

Tino nodded, "Y-yeah, but it's not so bad. I can still feel my toes! ... I think..."

Berwald huffed. "Don' joke about tha', love. Ya know I-"

"Yes, Ber, I know. You worry too much, silly!" Tino playfully poked his nose, laughing at his expression. "Anyway~ we should proba-a-ATCHO!"

The sneeze came offhanded and Tino couldn't help but jolt forward, almost crashing into Berwald.

Shaking his head to regather his wits, he vaguely heard the man next to him laugh.

"What I meant to say, we should go take a shower. A warm shower. A hot shower."

Berwald was highly amused (clearly seeing his line of thought) and nodded in respons.

Berwald was on the third step when he got an idea. He knew exactly what he needed, all he had to do now was make sure Tino didn't notice until it was done. It was a surprise after all.

"Actu'lly, 'm not tha' cold, I'll skip," he called up to Tino, who had reached the second floor already and stood waiting for him.

"Oh," Tino replied shortly, trying not to sound too disappointed. "You sure?" Berwald nodded. "Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Take yer time."

Oh, he took his time alright. A shower was just what he needed now when the evening tiredness slipped forth. When Tino was done he stepped out to dry. He then moved on to the bedroom and proceeded getting dressed in one of Berwald's blue shirts and, once again, the sweatpants.

It was quiet in the bedroom.

What was Berwald doing anyway?

Halfway down the stairs Tino stopped. There was this faint sound coming from the living room, although he could be imagining things. He continued down to the last step and keep walking only to stop dead in the archway.

The couch had been moved so it stood facing the glassdoors leading out to the porch and the backyard. A fire was crackling happily in the fireplace. Candles were scattered around the room. The lighting made the room warm and inviting.

Music was playing softly - the sound he heard earlier -, the tones dancing with season spirit. Tino could make out a piano, a violin, and occasionally some bells, the rest just blended to a wonderful composition.

Tino was brought out of his trance when two strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to a strong chest. "Like it?"

"Berwald, this is... it's just so..." To say that Tino was speechless was very correct. He turned in the taller man's arms, looking into his clear blue eyes.

Without any words, Berwald led Tino to the couch. Pillows were propped up against the couch and gathered up to make it comfortable to sit. Blankets were thrown over and close by. The room had transformed into a love nest, and his husband was the one who made it so.

Tino settled in the cushioned seat, expecting Berwald to join him, but the tall blonde had turned to the kitchen, returning with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"T' warm ya up."

Tino accepted the hot drink, carefully sipping it appreciatively. Berwald settled beside him, draping a large blanket over their legs, and one of Berwald's arms went around Tino's shoulders. He kept his gaze fixed on his lover, absorbing every detail of his face in firelight and the shadows dancing on his features. Despite thinking the man attractive all the time, this moment he looked absolutely stunning.

It appears though that he has yet to notice the remainder of his arrangement.

Tino felt Berwald looking at him, checking it, he was right. He noticed a merry twinkle in his eyes, and something else.

"What?"

Berwald simply turned his head and looked straight forward. Tino mirrored and Berwald grinned at his immediate slack jaw.

Outside, snow lanterns spread about the ground, candles in their own little snow houses. The whole scene looked like stars resting in the snow, the rest waiting for them in the now pitch black sky.

_Seriously_, how long had he actually been in the shower?!

"Oh, my, _Luoja_."

Not much more to say really when in a "silly-sweet-loving-husband-doing-things-that-crea ts-such-reaction" induced daze.

... Alright, daze over!

Mug already put aside, Tino pounced. Kisses of plenty with brief breath in between, hands searching to feel more skin, their bodies pressed closer until they were practically one being. Tino couldn't stop thinking how unbelievable.. exaggerated.. silly, and.. just so typical _Berwald_ it all was. Only he would do something like this for no reason than it just being romantic for romance sake.

Their frenzied passione calmed to loving pecks and caresses, just relishing in the closeness.

"Any ulterior motive for this?" Tino teased.

Berwald smirked knowingly, but stayed silent, kissing away Tino's pout.

The music kept playing, and not much else was said for some time. After a while, Berwald took to words.

"Yer like the snow," Tino looked confused by this so he elaborated. "You asked this mornin' if I thought th' snow was be'utiful, I said yes. Ev'n in th' dark, 't still is. No matter th' time - the light, the dark - you'll always be be'utiful, always lovable, in ev'ry way."

Tino could practically feel his heart swell in his chest (it felt like it had grown 10 sizes in the course of the evening).

Berwald leaned closer, kissing his forehead, then locking gaze once more. His next words sent shivers through his _whole_ body.

"Let's make more memori's."

* * *

**Wow, this is _much_ longer than the first one... Personally, I really like snow - when it hasn't turned into slush. (wow, shocker -_-')**

**Plus, question! - Are Finland's eyes brown or purple? Does it matter? I never got that one clear.**

**Thank you for reading (and bearing with my ramblings, I am so sorry) and please review! *waving like crazy***


End file.
